An electroluminescent (EL) panel includes a layer of electroluminescent phosphor powder and a dielectric sandwiched between front and rear electrodes. At least one of these electrodes is transparent. On application of a voltage, the electroluminescent phosphor emits light. One of the electrodes, usually the rear electrode, may be divided into a number of different regions, so that corresponding regions of the EL panel can be selectively and independently lit. Typically, creating the different regions of the rear electrode is accomplished by a screen-printing process. However, the screen-printing process is cost effective only for large production runs. That is, where just a small number of EL panels are desired to be made with particular independently and selectively lit regions, the screen-printing process can be cost prohibitive.